Coincidentia oppositorum
by thescolar
Summary: Do you believe in fate! Believe that, of the infinite paths you take in life, they will always lead you to a certain point. That no-matter where you go in life, events will occur to bring you to pass over this point. Some call it fate, some call it destiny! What will Hermione and Ginny call it? This Fic is AU, Post Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

**Ok... So hi anyone reading this. This is my first FanFiction writing. I don't have a beta so apologies for any grammar and punctuation mistakes, im still learning all the rules on that sort of thing, been a long time since I was at school!**

**Enjoy the Fic, PLEEEESE review even to just say you read it, I would like to see what interest it has. (DISCLAMER) I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters or anything you may recognize in this Fic, its all just inspired by the true owner JK Rowling! 1 up 2 the PotterVerse**

Hermione sat under a parasol on a quiet street in the quaint little village of Ottery St Catchpole, she had read a review that it was a quiet out of the way village, just what Hermione was looking for to write her next works. You see Hermione was a writer, she was lucky enough to be taken on as an apprentice after her schooling finished. She soon proved herself an excellent choice and has since been give free reign to write as she sees fit. Hermione loved to write, she mainly wrote children's books with educational undertones, she liked the idea that children could enjoy a book and learn from it at the same time. Hermione was a bit of a bookworm, always with a book in her hands, whether it be for pleasure or studies she just loved them. The ability to get lost in the pages, transported somewhere else, and now a writer herself, she lived for it. That's why she was here in this little village, she would rent a holiday cottage for however long it took for her next book she was working on to be complete. She always went to some out of the way area, the quieter the better, she enjoyed just relaxing and letting the story develop and flow around her.

It was mid-June and the weather was just warming up nicely. Hermione sat under her parasol with a glass of ice tea beside her just taking in the gentle bustle around. It was early in the day and she supposed the local people were running there errands, it was nice to see no cars, it seemed everyone walked here, very different from the busy metropolitan environment where Hermione worked in the city.

A few people were coming and going, the little shop across the street from her seemed to be the hub of the village, people stopping to say hello or fuss the others dog, everyone seemed to know everyone but none paid mind to her, the stranger, just sitting there observing, occasionally someone would smile and she would return the gesture politely. Just then, she noticed something on the floor. She stood up and went over, bending down she picked it up. It was a book! Quickly looking around to see who may have dropped it, she saw a flash of red hair disappear around the corner. taking on a quick trot she reached the corner ready to call out to the person to enquire if they had dropped it but there was no one there, the road ended a couple of passes on turning in to a field, a fair sized one at that, no bushes or trees nearby to obstruct her view, _where did they go? _she wondered.

"Oh what a shame," she sighed turning back on her heal and slowly walking back to her little table and chair where she was sat before.

Sitting down she looked the book over, no title, nothing on the binding, this was no written book, it was a note book. Looking around once more she fingered the book wondering whether it could be private, perhaps there was the owners name inside or better an address for where to return it.

_I'll just have a quick look_ she thought, _I won't read anything within. _

Flipping through the pages to get to the front she suddenly noticed there was no writing in it at all! There were drawings. With her interest piqued, she slowly stopped flipping the pages, _wow_ she thought, _these are really good drawings_. Thumbing through the pages, she stopped every now and then to look closer at the drawing contained on that page. They were all sketches, some with a small amount of color on them, most just in pencil. There were some cute little drawings of what she could only suppose were gnomes, she let a little giggle escape her as she came across a particularly amusing drawing of a gnome sneaking up on another gnome who appeared to be snoozing by a giant daisy, there was a little bit of yellow and red color added on the page and it really came to life. Hermione appreciated the beauty of art, Oh how she wished she could draw or paint. So many of her works needed illustrating and although the company had an illustrator, Hermione didn't think much of his work. Perhaps when she found the owner of this book she could inquire if they would be willing to do some illustrations for her books! Turning the pages in the book she saw more funny little scenes from the gnomes and further on in the book there were some scenic sketches, she wondered if they were local, beautiful drawings of sweeping fields that seemed to go on forever, even on the paper. It was as if the view was seen from upon high looking down and across the land. Another page contained many of the same image, what looked like a little ball with wings, but the intricate pattern drawn on the ball gave it such depth and beauty! A few more pages on there was a scene, as if looking up, with grate depth, far away it seemed there were drawn, five hoops on poles, they seemed to go up forever and there were little blurs in the sky, these had a red tinge or blue tinge to them and in the foreground was a ball with chunks out of it, the detail of that ball was astounding, the artist captured every bit of texture on it, down to the cracks in the leather! The more Hermione looked through the book the more she was determined to find the owner and ask them to draw for her. There were some odd pictures in the book, like a shed with brooms leaning against the side and a cloak on a hook, even these were amazingly drawn, with immense detail, there was the most beautiful drawing of a quill and ink pot, _you don't see those any more,_ she thought.

Putting down the book, she looked up at the street around her, hoping perhaps the owner had returned upon realizing they were missing their book. Surely this must be quite precious to them. No one was around, it was getting late in the morning, with most people having finished running there errands or dog walking. Hermione got up and nipped inside to find a piece of paper, she marvelled at the crisp whiteness of it finally realizing that the pages she had just been staring at were infect more like parchment than normal paper and what a lovely effect it had because of that. She turned her attention back to the note she was going to write, _I'll just jot down that I recovered this notebook and where the owner can find me_. With that done, she popped across the road to the little shop.

"Yes miss can I help you," the little old woman behind the counter said with a nice smile and a welcoming gesture.

"Um, I was just hoping you could put this note in your window. You see, I found this book and if someone comes looking for it they can see where to retrieve it from," informed Hermione.

"Certainly dear, here's some tacky to attach it with. Anywhere you like dear."

Hermione willingly took the blue tack and took a second to place it correctly and straight, she put it at average eye level on the glass near to the shop door facing out to the street. That's where she looked if there were any sign's she ever noticed. Happy that she had done something proactive in the resulting return of the book to it owner, she went back to the cottage. She bustled around inside getting some lunch and returned to her spot under the parasol ever hopeful the owner would show up to reclaim their book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok peep's here is chapter 2! Enjoy (and REVIEW!)**

**Shout out to..** **The Deadly Bunny, thanks for being my first reviewer (all will become clear sooon!)**

**Thanks to my other reviewers also.**

"Ginny dear,"

"Yes mum," Ginny's voice replied from the back step of the house. She poked her head around the door to better hear her mother.

"Be a dear and run to the village for me. I need some lemons and eggs too, a fox must have scared the chickens again they don't seem to be laying at the moment," said Mrs Weasley.

"Sure mum, no worries."

Reaching for some change off the counter where they kept the muggle money, she settled her book in the pocket of her cardie, tied it round her waist and was off skipping down the garden to the path that would lead her into town. She stopped her skipping when she reached the road not wanting to look like a twelve year old. She was technically an adult in the wizarding world having graduated Hogwarts two years prior. She slowed her pace and just enjoyed the sunshine, there was a hint of a breeze but the weather was getting nicer by the day now, summer was coming.

She didn't really know, even still, what she wanted to do with her life. Since leaving Hogwarts, she just spent her time helping her mother at home or spent time drawing. She loved to draw, not knowing really when that had happened as art was not something they taught at Hogwarts! Thinking back, she could sort of see that it must have started when she was younger. Being the only girl and the last to attend Hogwarts, she had a whole year at home on her own. She remembered now, she was looking through her father's shed, she used to like sneaking in there knowing her mother wouldn't allow it really, she found this thin little stick with black and yellow stripes up it, it fascinated her with its little dark point at the end, she wondered if it was a weapon of some kind. Her farther caught her with it one day and she panicked thinking she would get in trouble, technically her farther should not have had these things either being from the muggle world.

"That is a penseel," he explained to her. He pulled a piece of parchment from his robe and showed her what it did.

"It's like a quill you see, but this bit on the top makes it disappear. No magic involved! Clever these muggles," he said, handing her back the pencil.

"Can I keep it daddy, please?" Ginny pleaded. She could always get her own way with the farther, being the only girl, and the youngest.

"Ok dear, but don't tell you mother." He said the last bit in mock whisper, gaining a chuckle from little Ginny.

Since that moment on, Ginny had always drawn. At first, it started as fascination, then she realized that she actually really enjoyed it. She would always carry some parchment with her in case she ever saw something she wanted to draw. Since she left school, she found herself drawing more and more, not just what was in front of her, but things from her memory.

She used to love to draw at Hogwarts. There was always something new to draw or something she'd drawn before but now shown in a different light. She had books and books of drawings from her Hogwarts days and often would look through them remerging about all the fun she had there. since leaving, all she seemed to do was draw or sit reminiscing, her mother didn't seem overly bothered that Ginny had not gotten herself a job, she seemed to quite like the company now all the boys had up and left home, not that you'd know it, they all seemed to turn up every night for a feed. Ron even brought his laundry over last week, he feigned he was so busy at work everything was just piling up, of course molly being the mother hen she was, was happy to do his laundry for him. Ginny had to chuckle to herself, _what those boys get away with_ she mused, a small smile pulling at her lips. Soon she was at the storefront, her feet on autopilot.

"Morning Mrs Day," she said brightly.

Ginny knew Bridget Day was a witch. She had married a muggle and decided to stay in the muggle world. After he died, as was normally the way, as wizards lived longer than muggles, she was happy in the muggle world. She wanted to live near the wizarding world also, so she took up residence in the village here.

"Got yourself a job yet?" she inquired.

_god she's worse than my mother,_ thought Ginny.

"Not just yet, maybe after the summer. Plenty of time for careers later on!" she quipped, quickly grabbing the eggs and lemons and placing the money on the counter.

"But what about a nice man and a family, need to get those in too?" the old witch smiled kindly at Ginny.

_She IS worse than my mother!_ she thought, panic rising. Luckily, her mother had been focusing on the boys with this stuff so far, probably because she still saw Ginny as her baby.

"No rush," she nervously replied.

She practically ran out of the shop door, nearly tripping over Mr groves two little dogs on the way and stumbled across the road, _that meddling old witch had better not start on at my mother with that crap!_ she thought glancing back with a slight frown crossing her face_, that's the last thing I need_. Sometimes her mother was like a dog with a bone, she had seen it with her brothers, no wonder they all left home!

Rounding the corner of the lane, she saw the burrow in the distance over the field and felt the magic of the disillusionment charm pass over her. Being so close to muggles, the charm was set up at quite a distance from the house. Perhaps it was time to start thinking about her future, not the one with marriage and kid's god no! She was too young for that, plus, she wasn't even interested in having a relationship with any one. Sometimes she thought herself strange not being interested in that sort of thing. Back at Hogwarts, when all the girls were chasing boys, she would always rather find a quiet spot and draw. No, a job would have to be her next big thing, but what to do!

There wasn't much, if any, call for art in the wizarding world due to the fact of magic! There's no way she would even know where to start looking in the muggle world, if she could even consider that. _Humm, I could always ask Mrs Day_, she thought, then immediately scrapped that thought!

"Interfering old witch," she mumbled to herself.

Reaching the house she shrugged off her cardie, she didn't need it after all, the day was pleasantly warm.

"Here you go mum," she said putting the groceries on the table.

Making a mental note to try and keep her mum away from that shop as much as she could, for fear of Bridget putting idea's in her head, she added,

"Any time you need anything from town, you let me know. I enjoy the walk."

"There's a good girl," Mrs Weasley praised.

"Now go wash up, lunch won't be long and I think your brother is popping in."

_Yeh, but just for the food!_ Ginny thought as she went upstairs to freshen up.

After lunch, Ginny went outside with a book, a book about career prospects. Everyone was given one in their last year at Hogwarts, mainly to help the muggle-born see what sort of jobs they could have in the wizarding world. _Worth a look_, she thought to herself after deciding she was definitely going to get a job.

Seeing Ron over for lunch sporting his new jacket, a muggle biker jacket he had called it, made Ginny think, actually if she had a job, she would have money and she could buy anything she wanted. That idea had stayed with her. There were a few things she had seen in recent weeks that would look super-hot on her, if she didn't say so herself!

Plonking herself down under one of the trees in the orchard, she flipped the book open and perused the contents_. Auror, nah_ she thought, _medi witch, not really. Master of a specific craft, what!_

"How many years to become a master! I don't think so," she mumbled to herself.

She had not done too badly at school, earning average results in her OWL and NEWTS. With her dad and brothers working at the ministry she didn't really want to go there and work. _What to do, what to do_, she pondered absent-mindedly skimming through the book on her lap. _If only I could have a profession that involved drawing!_ she thought, her mind turning back to her favorite pastime.

Snapping the book shut, she stretched back against the tree admiring the view. She never got tired of the views where she lived, ever changing with the seasons. She noticed a bunny over by a large tuft of grass, she reached for her sketch pad out of habit, but it wasn't by her side!

"Where the hell is that," she grumbled to herself.

Knowing the bunny would hop off at the first sign of movement from Ginny, she just sat there. She watched the bunny clean itself then have a little sniff, if Ginny didn't know any better she would have thought the bunny was watching her! Finally, the bunny hopped off and out of sight.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, she got up and wondered back down to the house where she knew she had her pad last.

She looked on the steps, _not there, ah, cardie, I'm sure I put it there!_ she thought. _Not there either!_ She hardly ever misplaced her pad, _where is it? _She racked her brains.

"Mum, have you seen my pad?" Ginny called in to the house.

"By the fire dear," her mother called back.

"NO! not that one."

"On your dresser then!"

"No, not that…... never mind!"

_Honestly woman call yourself a housewife, you don't even tidy up after me!_

For the next two hours, Ginny scoured the house for her pad, getting more and more frustrated as she went. _It has to be here somewhere_.

"Honestly dear, are you a witch?" her mother asked.

"What?! Yes, what's that got to do with anything?"

"Accio duster!" her mother said, and a duster deftly flew in to her outstretched hand.

"Oh no! I'm not falling for that one again! Last time I tried that all 10 came hurtling at me, bloody near knocked me clean out they did! There's about 20 of them now!"

"Language Ginny!" her mother admonished.

"Why don't you retrace your steps dear," her mother inputted.

"Yeh, thanks mum. Like I haven't done that a thousand times already," she mumbled to herself.

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing mum, thanks," _god that woman was Insufferable; I suppose it's not her fault._

Suddenly her mother's words rang through. _Of course! I went down to the village earlier, it must be down there she thought_. She looked at the clock on the mantel, it was far too late to retrieve it now. Residing herself to the fact she would have to be without it for the night, she slumped down in the chair by the fire. It was summer now so a charm was put on the fire so as not to produce heat. It looked nice and the flames licking around were comforting.

"Sit up Ginny, that's not very ladylike," her mother chastised.

"Did you find your pad dear?"

"No. I'm sure it's in town, it must have fallen from my pocket. I'll get in first thing tomorrow," she sighed.

"I'm sure someone picked it up, Bridget probably has it. It'll be safe till the morning love." Her mother said trying to sooth the young girl.

Her mother knew what an affinity her daughter had for her pads, always off somewhere drawing. Molly did not mind, the place had become quiet as her children had grown up and left home, although they always returned for some famous Weasley grub. If there was one thing molly could do, it was cook.

"Well dinners nearly ready," she said, and as if on cue, her farther walked through the door.

"What's up Ginny, why so glum?" He asked.

"Oh she dropped her pad in town," her mother replied for her.

Her farther sent her a sympathetic look, he knew all too well what those pads meant to his daughter. He remembered the day she stumbled across the pencil in his shed and ever since then she had never been without a pad in her pocket. She was skilled with a pencil, he would give her that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi every one!**

** So...NOT many reviews (pouty face!) Please review it makes me want to post!**

**Well.. super short chapter soz! But it does mean 4 will be up quicker. Wanted a new chapter per change of view but don't think that's gona work out so well. ****Any ways, Enjoy! (and REVIEW)**

After having lunch out on the terrace and then lingering there in hopes the artist would appear in search of their book, Hermione went inside to get some work done. Two hours later and she had gotten nowhere. Clearly, her mind was elsewhere! Deciding it was a lost cause, she went in to the lounge grabbing a bottle of wine and a glass off the side as she went. She decided to relax and unwind on the comfy sofa listing to some gentle music. Closing her eyes and sipping her wine, she let the soothing tones wash over her. After a while, her thoughts once again drifted to the sketches. She opened her eyes and there was the book on the little table. She stood up abruptly.

"I'm sure that's not where I put it," she thought aloud.

"In fact, that's definitely not where I put it!"

Looking over to the table by the front door, she knew for a fact, that's where she had left the book.

_In easy reach for when someone calls for it!_ She thought_. So then how is now over here?_

Downing the rest of the wine in her glass, she abruptly sat down and poured herself another. This hadn't happened to her in a long time! Over the years, when she was growing up, she noticed odd things happened around her. She would always chalk them up to coincident or blame it on an overactive imagination. It was not until she was older, she could almost feel it was her doing these things. Just little things when she was little, like being able to reach something she really should not have been able to reach, almost like it had just fallen in to her grasp, or when she was writing and the pencil nib would snap, she would see it snap, and hear it snap, but then it would be whole again, like it never happened, except for the mark of pencil on the paper it had created when it snapped! One time she got caught out in the rain, an umbrella just appeared in her hand! That one shook her up the most. She kept that umbrella! it was in the boot of her car but she never used it again, she just kept it. Hermione didn't believe in magic, there was always a logical explanation, for everything! Except for the few that logic couldn't explain away, those ones she blamed on the wine!

Clearly, she was overtired. She looked at her unfinished bottle of wine, made a point of picking up the book and putting it on the table by the front door and retired to her bedroom for some clearly much needed rest!

Sleep soon came to her, her mind misty from the wine, it kept drifting to the pictures she saw in the book, the little gnomes and that beautiful winged ball. She drifted off with a smile playing her lips.

The next morning Hermione awoke with a start. Something had woke her up. Sitting up, she listened but all was quiet. She looked at the mantel clock and it was just hitting 7am, stretching, she looked to her night stand and froze mid-stretch. There, on the night stand, bold as brass, was the book. _that bloody book! How the hell did it get there?_ Reaching a hand out, she tentatively touched the book, then picked it up, then put it down again.

"Ignore it, just ignore it and it will go away," she said to herself.

Jumping up, she hurried to the bathroom to shower hoping the book would not be there when she emerged and that she was not going crazy!

After having a shower and drying her hair, she dressed for the day and emerged from the bathroom. Her eyes were drawn instantly to the nightstand, _thank god, it's not there_, she sighed in relief, then screamed out loud as she saw it lying on the bed open! _Oh god, oh god!_

She paced the room not wanting to go near the damnable thing. Slowly, as her heart rate went back to something more normal, she felt her eyes being drawn to the open page, it was as if it was calling to her. She almost had no control over it, the need to look was overwhelming. Taking a few steps closer to the bed, she tried to lean up and over to have a look without getting any closer. It was no good, she stormed over, fear be dammed and snatched the book up, her breath caught in her throat. There, drawn across two pages, was the most realistic picture of a beautiful castle, with foreground and background and everything! She was mesmerized by this picture, how did she not see it before whilst flicking through the book? Wondering what other pictures she may have missed, she carried the book out to the kitchen where she put on a pot of tea, sat down at the counter, and looked at every page within.

**Shout Out**: Jackie... you know who you are x

The deadly bunny...thanks for following and the review (hope your writing)

Super pig (Guest) ...thanks for the review

just-another-reader.2513...thanks for following

KyuubiNoPuma...thanks for marking it a favourite, hope you enjoy the rest of it

HadesVapeur8... thanks for following


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! (sorry its even shorter!)**

**All I can say is... shorter chapter=quicker posting!**

**Enjoy! (and REVIEW)**

The harsh light of morning was shining through the window at the burrow disturbing Ginny. She hid her head further under the pillow wanting at least ten more minutes of sleep regardless of the time. Ginny let out an audible groan, Ginny was not a morning person! Finally realizing she was not going to get any further rest, she lamely chucked her pillow at the window, cursing the sun for its incisive shining. Dragging herself out of bed, she grabbed a quick shower and headed down stairs.

"Morning Ginny dear," her mother greeted her.

Ginny just grunted in return.

"Would you like some breakfast dear?"

Ginny perked up at this and sat down at the table. After scoffing a plate full of food, a habit she had not lost growing up in a house full of boys, she looked up to her mother and said,

"Is there anything you need form the village? I'll be going down shortly to look for my pad."

"I don't think so thank you Ginny, I'll have a check, let me know when you're leaving."

"Will do," replied Ginny.

Feeling a bit warm, she headed up and changed into a lighter blouse. The sun was out in full force, it was going to be another warm day.

"I'm going now mum," she shouted as she grabbed her shades from the side and headed out in to the sunshine.

It was only 9am but the sun was blazing! She leisurely walked down to the village, the usual locals were about and Mr groves was walking towards her with his two little dogs.

"Morning Mr groves," she said politely.

"Morning little Ginny," came his reply.

He always called her that, as if she never got any older! old people were like that she supposed, always seeing what they wanted to see, like age gave them a pass to not live in reality and just live in their own little world!

"You didn't happen to find a book on the street yesterday did you? I seem to have lost mine!"

"Sorry sweetheart I haven't, but good luck with finding it," he called over his shoulder as his dogs pulled him away. Ginny had to chuckle, those dogs were a menace!

She walked on down the lane and further into town. She would just pop over and see if it was handed in at the shop. She did not want to get in to it again with Mrs Day, but she did have an excuse to leave quickly, needing to find her pad. She was just opening the shop door when she noticed the note. Written in magnificent script, was a message to the owner of a lost book, stating, said book could be retrieved from the old cottage. _Oh, that was a bit of luck, now I don't have to go in and deal with her!_ Ginny thought looking up, _uh oh she's looking at me_, Ginny smiled, waved, pointing at the note she grabbed it off the window and dashed off.

She wandered across the street towards the old cottage, the person who used to live there died and the family kept the cottage and rented it out to holiday makers. Approaching the cottage, she could see a brunet woman sitting at a little table. She could hear the woman talking to someone, _who's she talking to, there's no one there!_ thought Ginny. She spotted a little device in her hand up to her ear, _ah that's one of those fone things_ she thought. Ginny stood back and waited, not wanting to interrupt. The woman was dressed in a pair of dark green linen trousers, and a loose cream blouse, one of those see-through materials with a vest underneath, it looked cool and comfortable thought Ginny. Having put on jeans herself, even after changing her top before she left, Ginny was feeling the heat of the day.

Ginny was fascinated by the woman on the fone thing. She had never really been around muggles much. Her farther came home with all sorts of muggle things and stories, all the time. She watched the woman talk to the fone and assumed it would reply yet she could not hear anyone else. Ginny thought it was a much better idea to put your head in the fire where you could actually see who you were talking to. _What if you were talking to the wrong person would you even know! No face fire calling is much better. _The woman was putting the thing away in a bag, so she assumed it was finished, _don't they even say buy?_ She thought.

**Shout Out... **Thanks to my reviewers, thanks for the support.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all. seems like ages since I put up a chapter! Soz about that, don't worry theres still loads to come just hant had a chance to beta it.**

**Here's another Chapter, They meet! ... Enjoy ****(and Review!)**

Hermione got her stuff together and proceeded outside to the terrace to enjoy her breakfast bagel and late, she was determined to get some work done today! She had spent some time thoroughly looking through the book and was now happy she had not missed any little wonders. She had placed the book on the table outside with her hoping the owner would show up today. Hermione felt her phone vibrating in her bag and bent down to retrieve it, _that's funny, I don't usually get disturbed while I'm away working_.

"Hello," she answered in an overly cheery voice.

"Hermione, its john, how's the new book coming along?"

"Oh hi john," Hermione replied. _Whatever he wants, it can't be good!_ She thought to herself.

"Yeh just settling in here, got some good stuff coming to me." _God I hope he can't tell I'm lying,_ she thought,_ if this was face to face I'd be busted, my face gives everything away!_

"Good, good. Look I'm sorry to do this, I know you like your peace when you're working but I need to see you in the office_." oh god what have I done?_ She thought in a panic.

"Don't panic! It's just a one on one chat about progression and company stuff. Any day this week, just pop in, I'll make myself free."

"Ok john, will do."

"Great, great. See you soon doll," he finished and the line clicked off.

_Great, just what I need, more distractions_! she thought whilst Slipping her phone back in her bag.

Something red out of the corner of her eye got her attention, she turned to see a young woman standing there, she had the reddest hair, it was stunning! She was staring right at her.

"Hello," Hermione greeted with a pleasant smile.

"Um, hi." Said Ginny removing her shades, suddenly nervous. There was a pause and then Hermione introduced herself.

"My names Hermione."

"Oh" finding her voice again, "my names Ginny," she said.

"Hello Ginny, can I help you with something?" Hermione asked still smiling at the girl.

"Actually yes, well I hope so," replied Ginny.

This piqued Hermione's interest! Who was this girl and what did she want?

Reaching into her back pocket, Ginny pulled out the note and handed it to Hermione.

"Did you write this?" she asked.

Hermione took the note to see it, "Yes I did." She answered.

Reaching under a piece of paper Hermione withdrew the book and handed it to Ginny.

"This is yours then!" it wasn't a question.

"My pad!" Ginny almost squealed in delight.

"Thank you. I was sure it would be lost!"

Seeing the younger woman so happy brought an even bigger smile to Hermione's face.

"Please, join me?" Hermione asked.

Taken aback by the offer, Ginny fingered her book not wanting to look too eager.

"Sure why not. Thanks," she said after a second.

Ginny didn't get to hang out in company much these days. Since she left Hogwarts, it was pretty much just her and her mother, with every one going their own ways, life just sort of swooping along and taking her friends with it and leaving her behind. She knew, that was her choice, she's the one who didn't rush to get a job, just happy to slow down for a while and chill out over the summer, but that summer turned to winter and now back to summer again. She shouldn't be surprised really that she had no friends to hang out with. She loved her mother dearly, but it would be nice to hang with someone her own age, well Hermione looked to be only a year or so older than herself.

Pulling up a chair Ginny sat down.

"Would you like a drink?" Hermione asked. "ice tea, latte, coffee?"

Ginny just looked at her, _what the hell is latte?_ she thought. _Ice tea! What!_

"A coffee would be great thanks," Ginny said, sticking with a name she at least recognized.

Hermione nipped inside to put the peculator on leaving Ginny just sat there waiting; Ginny was starting to wonder if this was a bad idea! She had never spent any time with someone who was not aware of the wizarding world. This could get difficult, she thought, I really need to watch what I say. Looking about, she saw there were many bits of paper strewn around, leaning forward for a closer look, she realized that actually they were in some sort of order.

"Here's your coffee," Hermione said putting the mug down, making Ginny jump back in her chair.

"So, what you up to then?" Ginny asked, gesturing to all the paper in front of them that she clearly just got busted looking at.

"Oh, I'm just working," she replied matter- of- factly.

"Really? I thought you would be here on holiday," said Ginny. "I know this is a holiday cottage is all."

"Yeh, well I like to work where it's quiet. I'm a writer you see," Hermione said.

"Well you came to the rite place," Ginny said looking around.

"It goes dead after about 10am as you can see," Ginny smiled.

"What do you write, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all," said Hermione. "I write children's books. I make facts fun!" she said. She blushed a bit after that, realizing she must have sounded like a rite dork!

"I mean I write more educational type books," she smiled feebly.

"Wow that's great! I wish some of the books I learnt from were more fun to read, muggle studies was a total bore!" Replied Ginny.

She bit out the last word, knowing it was too late and that Hermione had clearly heard her and was going to pull her up on it. _Oh no, what am i going to say, stupid, stupid, think Ginny, think. _She mentally chastised herself.

"Sorry what was that, Muggle? I'm not familiar with that one!" asked Hermione.

"Oh, it's totally boring! It's the study of uhh… environmental influences on sediment." _Where the hell did that come from, god I hope she buys it!_

"I was schooled up in Scotland! Perhaps they call it something different down here!" Ginny quickly interjected. Taking a long sip of her coffee hoping Hermione would drop it.

"Mmm nice coffee," she interjected genuinely. It was much nicer than anything she got at home.

"Thanks." Hermione said taking a sip of her own.

"So, I take it you live nearby then?" asked Hermione.

"Yeh, just over the field there."

"Do you work?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, no, not at the present. Sort of looking. Well to be honest, I don't know what I want to do! Everyone seemed to leave school and get jobs straight away but I just haven't found what I'm looking for yet!" Ginny replied. She didn't know why, but it felt good to talk about it to someone.

"I've been out of school for over a year now! Is that bad?!"

"Well, I believe you should do something you enjoy and believe in, something that makes you happy!" said Hermione in a kind tone.

"I was lucky enough to land an apprentice position right out of school. I got top of the class across the board." _oh god I'm doing it again, dork alert! No wonder I don't have any friends_ she thought!

"I mean, I was lucky I suppose, I always wanted to be a writer, I love books." _shut up woman, just stop talking now!_ Hermione took a gulp of her coffee, hoping to dispel the atmosphere she felt she had created.

"That's great." said Ginny with a faraway look in her eye.

Hermione knew that look, steeling herself for a possible confrontation and loss of a potential friend, she leant forward a bit, and in a small voice, she said, "I'm sorry Ginny."

Ginny, snapping out of her reserve looked at the woman sitting across from her, her new, potential friend; she furrowed her brow, "You're sorry?" She questioned.

"Yeh... Ilookedinyourbookandyourpicturesaregreat!"

"I mean, when I found it, I was only looking for a name at the front" she defended, "and I kinda noticed the drawings, and then I sorta looked at them...all!"

"They're very good, I mean, better than that, there, there, I've never seen such beauty!"

She blushed at her last words. She looked away, fearing the worst, listening for the scrape of a chair and retreating footstep, when that didn't come, she looked up at the red haired woman, the woman, she realized, she desperately wanted to become friends with. Ginny was looking at her, Hermione could not read her face, but if she hadn't bolted yet, let's dive the whole way in!

"I want to offer you a job," Hermione said taking on a professional tone, sitting up straighter in her chair.

Ginny, struck dumb by Hermione's initial outburst, couldn't even process this second bit of information. She took a sip of coffee, hoping to give her brain a chance to catch up. This woman, had looked in her pad! Seen pictures she's let no one else see! Seen pictures of predominantly wizard things_! Perhaps if I seem affronted about her looking in my pad she won't ask about the pictures, yes, she clearly realizes she shouldn't have looked in my pad, she started with an apology, yes, I'm going with stroppy that she looked in my pad._ Putting down her mug she looked at Hermione then picked her mug back up and took another long sip. _Did she just offer me a job! She just offered me a job! What sort of job? I don't think she said._

"What sort of job?" She asked, almost forgetting to swallow her coffee first!

Hermione smiled at the young woman, clearly seeing, that was a lot to take in all at once. Hoping to deflect the fact she looked in her book by offering the job seemed to have worked.

"I need an illustrator for my books."

Ginny just looked at her.

"The company has one but he's rubbish," she continued.

"I would commission you personally, then show my boss and hope he sees what I do, and make you part of the team!"

Still Ginny stared. _Good god I've broken her!_ Hermione thought.

Ginny knew she was staring but she couldn't help it, what the hell was Hermione talking about_! She has offered me a job, ok but what the hell is an illustrator?! Commission? I can't say yes without knowing what the hell this job entails, I'll look like a total twat! What did she mean, what she sees in me? I am sooo confused! Ok, ok play it cool, just be aloof, politely say you'll think about it. say it now dam it! she's looking like she's regretting asking you because you have been staring without speaking for five bloody minutes! _

"Umm," stammered Ginny standing up abruptly.

_oh god she doesn't want it, it's too much, I've been too pushy, she leaving!_ Thought Hermione.

"Thanks. that's some offer! I'll have to think about it. Is that the time! gosh better be heading back, I'll see ya, thanks for the coffee." Ginny said turning to leave.

In a blind panic Hermione reached out and grabbed the young woman by the shoulder, she felt a spark of electricity course through her, flinching back as Ginny turned to face her.

"Sorry static shock" she explained. Reaching In her pocket, she withdrew a business card and thrust it at Ginny, who took it and retreated away.

"Call me." Hermione shouted after the girl, watching a flash of red disappear around the corner and out of sight! _I really need to work on my people skills!_ Hermione mentally chastised herself.

**Ooooh was that a cliffy?! Follow the story for instant notification of the next chapter post!**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
